


The deepest part of me

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You task me, Angelo. You task me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deepest part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Dragon Quest VIII

Fandom: Dragon Quest VIII

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 608

Characters: Marcello/Angelo

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Quest 8.

Summary: Angelo "tasks" Marcello in more ways than one.

Notes: Contains incestuous thoughts and masturbation. For kink_bingo with "Teasing" as the kink.

* * *

You task me, Angelo. You task me. How long have you been doing this? How many times have you done this? I don't remember the years and I cannot count the times.

I see that smirk on your beautiful face. I hear the sarcasm in your voice that dips low so I have to lean forward to hear you. You mock, wave your hands, and whistle at any declaration I have made. I glare at you, and then you look sweet, innocent and everything I know you are not.

You task me as you've always done since you appeared at the Abbey. You couldn't leave, could you? You wouldn't leave, would you? Of course not. You want to see me seethe. You want to see me use every bit of my will in hopes that I will snap, and then secretly smile when I finally do.

Your cologne. Your damned cologne so similar to my own. You walk past me and I can smell the lingering scent. You brush past me and then snicker when I frown. You have gotten under my skin again. AGAIN! Every where I go in the Abbey, I can smell that cologne. I can feel you against me. I can hear the mocking tone in your voice when you address me.

Every day has been trying since you arrived. You are a malediction disguised as a blessing. You joke about me. You mock my faith with all your sluts in Simpleton and Peregin Quay. They laugh, you laugh, you sleep with them, and then tell them that they know the way out. Did you think I wouldn't know?

You think I'm funny, Angelo? I would never ask that of you and you know it, damn you! You even invade my thoughts, my dreams, and I can still smell the cologne that tests me.

I want to grab you, hold you against the wall and steal your breath with my mouth. I want to drown in that scent of the sea mixed with lavender. I want to kiss your throat. I want to bite you until you cry out. I want to pull your cloud white hair out of its ribbon and run my hands against it.

I don't know what to do with you! Every time I find myself doubting my thoughts about you, you task me. Every time I find myself thinking that perhaps you are not the monster I make you out to be, you tell your mocking jokes and smirk when I grit my teeth. When I find myself helplessly admiring your skill with the bow, you task me! When I see the steel in your hand and eyes, you task me! When I begin to believe that forgiveness is possible, you become everything a knight is not supposed to be.

I love you! I hate you! I want to kiss you! I want to kill you! Why do you invade the deepest part of me? I detest you, so why is this happening to me? Why do I back myself against the wall, wrapping my hand around my manhood when I am alone in my room? It's you! The warmth of your body lingers! The sound of your voice rings in my ears! And that scent! It lingers as I harden under my own leather clad touch. I pray that no one enters while my breath becomes gasps, while my boots press against the floor, and I pray that you are not around when I reach my climax.

Damn you, Angelo. Why is this happening to me? Why does your smile pierce me so? What is wrong with me?


End file.
